No Touchy (Yes Touchy)
by isahbellah
Summary: Loki likes to cuddle after sex. Tony doesn't. That doesn't stop Loki from getting what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Fill for this prompt:_ Loki wants to cuddle after sex, Tony feels awkward about it_

* * *

Tony was exhausted. He collapsed onto his bed next to Loki, gasping heavily, trying to catch his breath. Loki himself got his eyes closed, calmly shifting towards Tony, looking pretty satisfied. After catching enough breath, Tony asks, "Now that wasn't so bad, huh? For a mortal, I mean."

Loki chuckles, his hand coming to rest on top of the Arc Reactor, smirking "That was acceptable..." He mocks, his fingertips brushing the electromagnet ever so gently.

Err... no. Tony quickly gets a hold on Loki's hand and - as gently as he ever is with anything arc reactor-and-villain-related - puts it away. "Acceptable? Nah, I think I did way better than just 'acceptable'".

Not understanding why his hand was snatched away, Loki shrugs it off and instead buries his face in Tony's neck, kissing him lightly as he responds "Alright then. You did better than expected."

And Tony snorts, because 'better than expected'? He did great, thank you very much. But before he could say that out loud, he felt Loki's lips kissing his own. And while he had no trouble with kissing, there was something about this one that didn't seem right.

It wasn't a hungry kiss, a 'let's have more sex until you and I pass out' one. It was a gentle kiss, a tender one, and soon enough Loki was wrapping his arms around Tony's, deepening the kiss. Wha- What the fuck was he doing?!

"Uhm, Loki..." Tony breaks the kiss, and upon seeing Loki's arched eyebrow, he gets a little nervous. How was he supposed to tell a Norse God that he didn't cuddle? Ever? "What... are you doing?" At least that was safe enough.

Loki simply held him closer, "Embracing you, Stark. Don't Midgardians do this after their sexual activities?"

Tony sighed. "Well, _some _of us do. But..." He slowly tries to get some space from Loki, taking his arms out of himself, "_I _don't do that."

"Is that so?" Loki inquires, coming to a semi-sitting position and eyeing Tony down. "So I can't... touch you?" He asked temptingly as he sits on top of Tony, getting a hold of both of his hands and gripping them tight.

Tony gulps, but tries to calm his breathing down. "I... didn't say that. I just don't like to _cuddle_." He tried to explain, but Loki quickly shut him up with another - surprisingly gentle, since he was pinning Tony on his own bed - kiss.

_"I like _to 'cuddle', as you say..." Loki explains softly as his hands explore Tony's body, not hesitating to touch the Arc Reactor again. Maybe it was all the touching, or maybe it was Loki's cock close to his own, but Tony was getting slightly less cautious with the whole 'cuddling' thing.

"I like..." Loki starts again, caressing Tony soothingly, "To touch you, Stark. In every way I can." He then brushes their lips together briefly, "In _any_way that I'd like to..."And boy, wasn't Tony starting to get hard all over again? "Y-You can do that, I just don't..."

"Won't you give me what I want, Stark?" Loki pulls away just to look right into Tony's eyes, and Tony could swear the god was close to pouting at him.

"Loki..." Tony tries to break free from his grip, but fails within a second. Loki is still looking at him with those light emerald eyes, and now he's biting his own lip and ugh. "Loki, I can't...""Stark..." Loki's hand lets go of Tony's arc reactor as he reaches for the inventor's cheek, making him look directly into his eyes, "Cuddle. With. Me."

That's... a little intimidating. And sexy, at the same time. Mark him down as scared and horny. But Tony wouldn't go down without a fight, of course. "What if I say no?"

Loki laughs, and the sound makes Tony a little harder, "Who says _you _have a saying on this?" he then kisses Tony's neck, biting hard, sucking on that spot with want, "You will do as I say, Stark. You WILL cuddle with me and you WILL like it. Understood?"

Tony grabs his ass and pulls him closer, gasping at the sudden turn of events and how perfectly their cocks brush each other, "Yeah, understood. Cuddle with sex?"

Grinning, Loki takes Tony's cock on his hand, and starts to pump it, "Cuddle with sex." As he kisses Stark slowly, leisurely.**  
**

Well... maybe he could get used to this kind of cuddling.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: This second chapter happened because a friend asked for a continuation. So here it is!

* * *

Tony kisses him passionately, as Loki pulls him closer and ruffles his hair. He wants to do this slowly, softly, but Tony wants it fast, rough.

It's a conflict of interests and simultaneously a marriage of the same. They both want this- to feel each other again, the pleasure the touching - and thrusting - brings to them. But of course, Loki still wants the _cuddling _part of it.

"How do you want this, babe? How do you want me?" Tony gasps as Loki runs his hand the length of Tony's cock, the other one fondly playing with Tony's chuckles, "I want you... to _please _me, Stark. Simple as that." He replies as he gently kisses Tony's neck, making a trail to his shoulder.

Tony scoffs, "That's easy, I just did that a few minutes ago." And then proceeds to kiss him fully on the lips as he grinds his hips into Loki's, making both of them moan.

"Not like _that_, Stark." Loki bites back halfheartedly, more because he is enjoying the teasing and less because the mortal still won't embrace him. He pulls his hand away from Stark's cock, eliciting a soft growl of frustration. "We agreed that we would cuddle."

Tony pouts slightly, mockingly, "We agreed that we would have sex."

Loki glares at him, shifting slightly so he can kiss his way down Tony's chest and stomach until he was only inches away from his erection.

"We take turns, then." Loki declares seconds before swallowing Tony whole. Tony only has time to gasp as he grips the sheets, trying his damnedest not to thrust further into Loki's mouth. "_Shit_" He whispers.

Because Loki? Loki is talented with his mouth. Just like that first time, he's using his tongue like a, well, like a God. No shit. Tony knew professionals who would be jealous of these skills.

"W-what do you mean by take turns?" Tony remembers to ask, his breath shaking a little. Loki stops sucking for a second, just to respond:

"I'll give you what _you _want and then you give me what _I _want." He says simply as he gets back to working Tony over.

Tony thrusts upwards, trying desperately to bury himself in that hot, sinful mouth. Alright, then. Cuddle? Yeah, he could cuddle. He would definitely cuddle. He'd cuddle with Loki until he threw him out of a window again from all the cuddleness they would experience.

But not before this. Not before having mindblowing **sex**- again - with him. After all, Tony has priorities. One, and possibly the most important, being his cock.

Loki sucks Stark's length eagerly, pausing occasionally to run his tongue along the underside of the shaft, pulling forth a shiver and a moan from the mortal's lips. Sure, persuading this one into 'cuddling' with him is taking some effort, but even _he _can't deny that it's all _amazing_, can he?

He continues to work, using his tongue to apply light pressure to the human's veins, along his shaft, swirling around the head slowly as Tony moans, louder this time. Stark's hands are now buried in his hair, tugging it sharply, thrusting further into Loki's mouth every time he gets a chance.

Finally, Tony cums in that amazing mouth, gasping as he looks down to watch Loki swallow it. Tony closes his eyes, satisfied, as he feels Loki climb up to kiss him.

"Your turn now." Loki grins into the sighs, but at last holds Loki close, "And what am I supposed to do?"

He hasn't done anything resembling a cuddle since... since... fuck, since he was a kid and his mother was it's Loki's turn to sigh. He rolls off Tony's chest and presses himself against Tony's side, wrapping his arms around him. "Embrace me, Stark."

Tony rolls his eyes, but does as Loki demands- _asks_. "Gee, sorry if I haven't done this in a while, you gotta forgive a guy for being a little out of prac-"

Loki shuts him up with a kiss. Oh, well, at least they're putting their mouths to good use. Even if, once again, Loki is being gentle with him. For now, Tony would play along.

So he kisses back, softly, and for a minute he thinks he could forget all of this cuddling nonsense and just keep kissing Loki. Which is a ridiculous notion. "And how long do we have to do this?"

"As long as I desire" Loki answers Tony, and for a second Tony considers putting a stop to all this bullshit-

Until Loki's long pale fingers press into his lips. "I'm not done with the sex either, Stark. Have a little more of patience." He whispers as his hands drop to the engineer's waist, bringing him closer and brushing their cocks together. And even if he had just come a few seconds - minutes? - ago, Loki is so good at this that he feels himself getting hard again - either that or Loki is up to his _magic tricks_.

Tony tries to suppress a moan when Loki's cool - and wet - fingers start pressing inside of him, "Gonna fuck me, darling?" He begs- _asks_, because Tony Stark doesn't beg. Ever. "If you play along and be a good boy" Is Loki's answer.

Oh, it is _on_.

Forget the fact that Tony doesn't cuddle. If this is what it takes to get fucked by a god, well damn it, Tony is about to put on a show. In one swift move, he's now on Loki's lap, straddling him, kissing the man with a tenderness he didn't know he had. Loki simply laughs into the kiss as he presses deeper inside of Tony, circling his two fingers and kissing back, content.

Moaning, Tony grinds his hips into Loki's and oh, how he loves fucking - and getting fucked by - a norse god who could magically materialize lube. Along with Loki's many other - infinite, really - qualities.

Loki pushes a third finger inside and Tony spreads his legs even wider, still kissing as gently as ever. After a moment, Loki asks "Are you ready for me, my little mortal?"

"Are you making fun of my hei- _ooh, shit_." And Tony swears, forgetting to finish his own sentence, because Loki shoves inside of Tony all in one go, and it might have hurt if it didn't feel _so fucking good_.

Loki sits up, grinning like an idiot, with Tony still on top of him. "You were saying?"

Fucking asshole. "Just. Move." Tony gasps out between ragged breaths.

"As you wish" Loki answers. He starts to pick up the pace and _fuckshitfuckfuck _Tony is already losing it.

_This is a game_, Tony reminds himself. _You should probably play a little before losing_. Grinning, he wraps his legs around Loki's hips and settles his arms around the god's shoulders. If the kissing wasn't affectionate enough before, it sure was now.

That only makes Loki groan louder and move faster. "I see you're finally playing along, my pet"

Instead of bantering, Tony decides to shut Loki up the way the god himself likes to do, by kissing. Kindly. He isn't even using tongue anymore, just so maybe - just maybe - he can piss Loki off a groans once more, thrusting harder inside of Tony, "That's really considerate of you, Anthony." And did he just call Tony '_Anthony_'?! "But I'd like to hear more of your voice.

"With a smile like sin, Loki shifts beneath Tony and thrusts up _hard_, hitting Tony's prostate and making him see stars. He moans like a slut.

_Now we're getting somewhere_.

"Come on, ride me, Anthony." Loki purrs and Tony obliges, riding that long cock like his life depends on it, hitting his prostate with every move.

"Oh shit oh shit _Lokiiiiii_" Tony moans as he comes, rocking his hips slowly so he can enjoy the ride a little longer."Tony..." Loki joins him right after, cumming inside Tony as his own orgasm washes over him.

They collapse back into the bed, shining with sweat and panting. Tony eases himself off of Loki's cock and lies by his side while he catches his breath. Loki insists on bringing Tony closer, not wanting to let him go.

"I still wish to 'cuddle', Tony." Loki manages to say between breaths.

Tony... that's the second time he called him by his nickname. First 'Anthony', then 'Tony'? Is it because they made love?

Nope. Nope nope nope. Not _make love_. They just had **sex**. That's all. Except... now they're cuddling. And now, Loki is back to the whole 'caressing' and 'embracing' thing and you know what?

"Fine" Tony accepts defeat as he _snuggles _closer to Loki. "You win."

Loki laughs at that, soft and low and affectionate. _Of course _he won.


End file.
